Evil
by Melosa
Summary: Toddlers and babies are so cute! Well every rules have an exception, Taio and Avalynn. Agura's nephews. They look cute but they are the most evil and devilish creatures in all the Multiverse. That's why the Red wanted them under their wings. WARNING: COARSE LANGUAGE!
1. But they are so cute!

Agura sweated while waiting in the airport. Her brother, DJakouk, was letting his son with her while he was going somewhere with his wife, Trinity. She saw the private Jet landing and ran to it. The door opened letting two toddlers out. One was a girl and the other one a boy. She was confused. DJakouknever told her about a girl.

"Hi Agura!" screamed a black-haired boy happily

"Hey, Taio! Who's here with you..."

"This is Avalynn! My little sister." he said

"She talk?" Agura asked

"Yes, but not often..." he said

A nice woman came and took his bags. She failed putting them all in the cart and made one fall. She apologized and went back to her task.

"Bousin! Ou pa ka kimbé?" Taio said

Agura's eyes widened at the sight of her nephew so dirty language and picked up Avalynn Sage programmed the Tangler for the moment, so it was having back seats. Taio took place in one with Avalynn. They waved the hand at the pilot and just stared at the window. Tiao gave the middle finger to the woman who made fall his favorite bag before smiling. Agura groaned. DJakouk was maybe a bad father because of Tiao's language. He was only three years old...Avalynn was one year old. She ride until she was at the garage where Tezz was working. He seemed alone.

"Where are the others?" Agura asked after helping her nephews out of the ATV vehicle.

"Battlezone." Tezz said, not noticing the Africans children.

Taio giggled at everything he saw. Tires, wrenches.. even the elevator, where he discreetly opened and entered, holding the hand of Avalynn. She was limping because she had just learned how to walk. Sage was busy working. She then failed to notice the impolite three years old boy tickling her.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" he laughed.

"Wha-Who are you?"

Tiao smiled, getting attention.

"I'm Taio Ibaden! And you are a blueberry on two robotic feet!" he laughed.

"Taio! Don't said that. You're a chocolate bar on two feet too!"

"Maybe.. But I'm more sexy than you!"

Agura groaned. Sage blinked. Humans were different. Some evils. Some nice and handsome. Other completely crazy... Like Zeke. Taio chuckled and Avalynn blinked. Agura took their hands harshly and led them to her room.

"You!" she pointed Taio. "Be nice with people! You don't talk to people in that way..."

"Yeah, yeah... Pretty african place by the way." he joked.

Agura almost strangled him by taking him by his red tie. Taio eyes narrowed.

"Daddy said that I'll have to take all in note... This is the first thing bad...!" Taio said proudly.

"Aughty!" yelled Avalynn.

Both toddlers highfived. Agura took her phone. Texting her stupid older brother.

'_What the fuck with your children?' _She texted.

_'Nothing bad with them!' _DJakouk texted back.

Agura texted DJakouk but he didn't answer. She called him, forgetting Taio and Avalynn playing with her computer.

"Hello!" DJakouk answered.

"Your children are NOT children! Taio curses, Avalynn's face... Always staring at people. Breaking everything and they... THEY BURNED MY COMPUTER?! "

"Just take care of them for a little moment... Oh, BTW B4 I FORGOT!" DJakouk said.

"TALK LIKE A PERSON WITH A BRAIN! NOT A FACEBOOK BRAIN!" she yelled in her cellphone.

" By the way before I forgot, Avalynn and Taio are-" the line was cut.

Agura throwed her phone on her now dirty bed. There were spots of chocolate, cookie crumbs and wrapping paper. There was even painting and grape juice. PAINT? She saw Avalynn face with orange paint. She facepalmed and groaned.

"What are you doing with paint?!"

"PAINTING!" Taio yelled.

"You know, my bed is NOT a paper." Agura said.

"Yeah and?" Taio asked

"RESPECT THIS PLACE! Now clean my bed and please clean that horrible mess!" Agura pointed a weird circle with a black dot.

Avalynn eyes watered and Agura panicked. Did she just did something bad? Or was she just sensible?

"It was a flower!" Taio said.

Avalynn ran out of the room, crying. Vert ran to the bedroom department only to saw a toddler. Her face was painted with black and orange and tears were dropping from her eyes. He picked her up.

"Hey Agura-"

"AVALYNN! Look I'm sorry I-I" Agura said.

Taio took her little sister in his arms and walked away. Vert stayed there. Long week coming.

* * *

Tezz was working on his glove when Taio came in. He eyed the toddler and helped him taking a glass of water. Taio was a bad, bad boy... Like his father. While Tezz continue working he drop the water on the glove. Tezz receive an electric discharge. Taio chuckled and went up to something else. Avalynn was a strong little girl. She took a hammer and... DESTRUCT THE REVERB! Stanford yelled in his girly voice and cursed the most bad words he knew. Avalynn sobbed and continue her destruction of things, in a revenge way.

"What's her problem?" Stanford asked.

Taio reached for her hand, taking the hammer and gave her doll instead. She was strong for a toddler. Taio laughed and went to find Sage. She liked her in a bad way. Hurt her. Hurt her for ever! Or until his vacation were over.

"Hey blueberry!" he said happily.

Sage turned. It wasn't really polite... Really not polite. She knew that if she didn't answer she'll would be more impolite.

"My name is Sage."

"What a ridiculous name!" Taio laughed.

Sage glared him. He wasn't cute for a three years old child. Sage crossed her arms.

"And your name is less ridiculous?" she asked.

"Taio... Not ridiculous at all! One, its original and two a singer have the same name!" he turned on his heels.

Sage, feeling hurt, return to her own work.

* * *

"The Red Sentient are in a lava zone!" Sage said.

While the BF5 were preparing for a battle. Taio and Avalynn hide in the Tangler.

"Let's see who are those 'Red Sentient'!" Taio whispered.

In the Battlezone, Agura felt the Tangler heavier. She turned to saw her worst nightmare.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?"

"DON'T YELL!" Taio yelled.

"I'M NOT YELLING!"

"YOU ARE!"

"NO!" Agura yelled.

"YEAH! STUPID YELLING BITCH!" Taio replied.

Agura softened. She was about to say something but Kyburi jumped on the Tangler, never letting her time to react. Avalynn stayed calm... And punched the hood.

"What?" Kyburi asked. "Never saw this force... HUMAN! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!"

The Venikus 'bite' in the metal, draining. Taio and Avalynn gasped.

"GREAT!" Taio laughed.

"New cible." Kytren stated, driving toward the Tangler.

"Guys protect Agura!" Vert yelled.

"DESTROY THIS VEHICULE! TAKE THE TWO LITTLE THINGS IN IT!" Krytus ordered.

The Venikus cracked open the Tangler's hood. Taking Avalynn first, Kyburi laughed like she had the best thing of her life.

"No one touches my sister!" Taio yelled before being took by Kytren.

"NO!" Agura yelled.

But it was too late...

* * *

Avalynn was staring at Kyrosys, making the Ranger uneasy.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" He finally cried.

Avalynn shrugged and turned to stare at Kytren, who just stared back.

"So who are you?" Krytus asked.

"You have something to say?" Kyburi asked.

"...Yes. First you have BIG breasts. MORE BIGGER than my mom's." Taio chuckled.

Kyburi squealed of fear and shame and turned, hurt, looking at her chest.

"YOU ARE BOOTYLICIOUS TOO!" Taio said. **(A/N: XD)**

This time, Kyburi ran out, crying and yelling at a laughing Krylox.

"Geez... I touched a sensible string..." Taio muttered.

Krytus smirked.

"Interesting, you have no fear of my team..."

Taio rolled his eyes.

"Some of you look like a cat, a 50 years old man and a mohawk rocking boy like with SWAG and you have a sexy bitch."

Krytus approached the child.

"You two will join me.

* * *

"We have to find those childs." Vert said.

"And lecturing them." Agura said.

After crying and repairing the Tangler, she was ready to kick some Reds' butt!

"Let's go!"

Taio was watching from the window. He kinda felt like he was betraying his family, his planet. They are willing to sacrifice their lives for him, a little three years old boy, talking in coarse language even if his father hated it. He put his little sister life in danger and himself for adventure, the pleasure of doing something bad. He looked at his arm, starting by the wrist to the shoulder. He put back his jacket and sobbed when he being picked up. He saw in the sky red lights. He cried softly.

At the Hub, everything looked fine. Sage didn't mind the toddlers keeping their jacket, since Taio lied about he was cold. Avalynn was sleeping on the Splitwire. Like she was recharging since when someone tried to pick her up she slapped, cried, and yelled to be back on the hood. Vert noticed Taio crying and kneeled.

"You're home now. No need to cry." Said Vert.

"But Krytus he... he..." Taio showed his arm.

"Red Sentient technology!" Sage yelled.

"And a tracking beacon, with a sword. It burn!" Taio throwed himself in Agura's arms. "They are coming.."

"Can we put this out?" Spinner asked.

"Without injuring them or even worst? No." Tezz said.

"We failed because of babies?" Stanford said.

Kamelyne asleep on the hood of the Splitwire, smiled and scratched her arm a little.

"Blue Sentient destruction..." She was muttering.

They all turned to her. Taio was bring to Agura's bedroom with his sister.

"We... We can't blame them!" Vert said on the couch. "We can't blame toddlers, it's insane Stanford!"

"I am just saying!" The Brit retorted.

"Still." Zoom said.

"Battle Force 5. The Reds are here."

* * *

"We kill the little humans after?" Kyburi asked.

"No." Krytus said, smirking.

"What?"

"If we keep them, we'll use them. They are so innocents!"

"Logic." Kytren said.

"And cute..." Kyburi blushed.

The boys snickered. Krytus knew that humans couldn't do anything to them. He wanted to use them as his advantage. He smiled as the humans drove in front of them. He ordered Kyburi to go take the two little humans. He wanted to laugh. Kytren and him made their way to the city and Kyrosys and Krylox fought. Sitting on the bed, Taio was having an headache. Avalynn seemed pretty chill as she was talking to her favorite teddy bear. It was having a red heart on the belly. She saw a form in the corridor. She pouted, forced to leave the warm covers and ran to the light. Taio gasped and ran behind her. He looked up. She was in the arms of the same 'bitch' like this morning. He blushed and smirked.

"Bootylicious!"

He gasped when she grabbed his neck.

"Shut up!"

She walked away with them.

* * *

**EVIL! I love Taio! He is cute and love bad words! Avalynn is adorable! **

**Melosa~**


	2. Take the situation in hands!

Kyburi wanted one thing at this moment. Kill herself. She was assigned to watch those monsters until her team comes back with the prisoners. As she watched the little girl on the floor talking to this fluffy lifeless animal, she wondered if they did this on purpose or because she was a girl and them racist. She tried her best to please Krytus. But keeping an eyes on those... ARGH! She destructed a Sark and stared at Taio. She could feel in him a hidden monster living. As he played with that miniature spaceship (a plane as he called it). She took it and examined it.

"Hey! Give it back. Bitch!" Taio shouted.

She throwed it on the floor, like it was absolutely nothing (even if it was nothing) and picked up Avalynn. She was so small and yet so deadly. She saw it when she jumped on Kytren. The poor scout never thought about it when he took her animal. She almost destructed his shell to have 'Aughty' back. Krytus seemed pleased when he picked her up. Kytren now always kept distance.

"So how are they?" Krytus said in a low, scary voice.

She shivered as Taio was about to say everything. She could feel him smirk in his voice.

"Well, first she woke us up harshly. Then she ignored us for all the.." Taio looked outside. "morning? She took my plane and throwed back on the floor In a simple sentence, she treated us like dogs."

Krytus smirked as Kyburi slowly put Avalynn back on the ground. She blinked...

"Very well. You'll stay with them again this afternoon."

Kyburi nodded and went to the most down level of this place. Where prisoners were kept. Taio, now bored, followed her.

* * *

It was impossible for him. He still couldn't believe how he was treated. Like nothing, an old piece of bread. Even captured, he was still arrogant. Taking on his nerve, Stanford receive the most 'impolite' sentence he could have for being in a royal family.

"Shut it up Stanford!" Zoom yelled.

He was so hungry! And you think that Stanford was making this easy?

"Oh I'm just saying that it's Agura's fault!"

"My fault? Stanford you better apologize or"

"Me? Never! Look at us! If they weren't THAT cute maybe those children would have being with us!" Stanford replied.

"You're just snob! It's not the fault of auntie Agura." Taio said.

He was standing there, at the door. As he walked in, Spinner tried his best to hide in Sherman's safety. He examined each one of them. He took out what looked like a sandwich **(A/N: What? I'm hungry!)**. It looked so good! How resist?

"Here! Take it Agura." He said.

He gave her the plate and sat on the floor, in front of the Battle Force. He looked deadly serious. He looked at his wrist and made a sword.

"Listen." He said as he was searching for a rock. "We, Reds, wanna make a deal with all of you. You give us Earth's coordinates and, in exchange, we let you leave. You all be our slaves. Or, if you refuse, we torture you, kill you and take one of the car outside and take the coordinates by ourselves."

Vert standed up.

"We'll never give you them." He said coldly.

Taio looked surprised.

"We'll let you live! What is more important than your lives?" He asked.

"The billion of lives on Earth!" Agura said.

Taio nodded. He got up and walked away. They could swear that they heard him sob. Avalynn came in after, in Krylox's arms. She ran to Agura and hugged her tightly.

"Agua!" She laughed.

Agura hugged back. She was having a little bag of... bread? Well it looked like. She gave it to her aunt.

"Oh come on! She just ate a sandwich!" Stanford whined.

Avalynn walked back in Krylox's arms. Agura was nice enough to give a piece to her team. Well, almost all of them.

"And me?! You want me to starve?!" Stanford exclaimed.

"Apologize!" Agura teased.

"I'm sorry." Stanford muttered.

"I'm not sure if I heard somethin'.." The African hunter said.

"I'm sorry Agura!" Stanford cried.

She throwed at him the most smallest piece. She winked.

"It was the last one.."

* * *

"No, they didn't. They prefer dying instead." Said Taio.

He was shaking about the thought of killing his aunt. Avalynn didn't have memory. It will be nothing in her eyes. She was talking to Aughty again. It may seems odd, but she got a great idea. Who could knew?

"You're a genius! Repeat what you tell Aughty!"

Avalynn looked at him as if she needed space. She blinked and returned to her favorite game. Making odd sounds with her mouth and drooling a little. Krytus called his huntress. Oh he loved to make her angry!

"Take them away from me! Taio I want you to try to make her talk about what she said. I don't care about how many time it will take." Krytus said.

Kyburi clenched her fist and nodded. Oh he was making her crazy!

"Come on! Repeat! What was this idea?" Taio tried.

"Agh mhph!" Avalynn pouted her lower lip out. "Ayo!"

**(A/N: My friend gave this idea when she talked about her little sister. XD)**

She hugged Taio and laughed. Kyburi was losing it quickly. Avalynn suddenly stopped and sobbed. She ran in Kyburi's arms, to the surprise of the female. Taio raised an eyebrow and took Aughty. He went took his plane and sat down on his bed. He played with it.

"Chene." Avalynn said.

"Chene? Scene! A scenario! A trap to take Sage!" Taio exclaimed happily. "Avalynn loved scene and theater. Even if she don't have the memory! We can take some of the Battle Force members and make a complete scene!"

Kyburi blinked and let Avalynn sleep on her bed. She took Taio's hand and led him to Krytus' throne room. Those children were smarter than they actually looked. As Taio explained his little sister's plan, they called Tezz. He was smarter than Sherman and he could help. Against his will, Tezz activated his com-link. Sage answered, taking the bait. Tezz sighed and was bring back to the cell. He'd never looked at his team.

* * *

In the lava zone, for Sage it wasn't surprising that the Reds let her team here. No water, no food, just there to let them die. Sage got out of the Mobi.

"Sister!" Krytus exclaimed.

Sage gasped. She was surprised to only see her brother and not the Battle Force. Her inner circuit quickly calculated and she understood that it was a bait. She flotted to the Mobi but Krylox pinned her to the floor, to quickly for her to react. Everything went black.

* * *

Tezz felt like he betrayed his team, his friends. He didn't try to fight, even to death. He was a horrible person. Now, Sage was in her hibernation form. Vert eyed Agura discreetly. Why those the Reds were so kind with her? She was maybe the most well feed in the cell. But Vert kept saying that the evil Reds were planing something. They weren't kind enough to feed her. Agura missed her nephews. She knew that they weren't this happy. Well, Avalynn wasn't having a memory and she probably wasn't caring at all. Taio was young, impolite, evil, devilish, naughty creature in this place. As the door cell opened, Vert stand up. Krytus was standing at the entrance. Avalynn was comfortably sleeping in his arms, her head on his shoulder. He smiled in the way that scares his enemies.

"Let me explain humans. What I did to those creatures is simple. I gave them a communicator. If you give me the coordinates I can remove it without injuring them."

"If we don't?" Vert asked.

"Well, I will activate it, turning them in Reds..."

The Battle Force gasped.

"They can do horrible thing when they'll grow up... so I'll have them under my protection while you all will be dead."

Agura winced.

"But only one of you can give me what I want. If it's not this person, well, I'll activate the communicator and I will conquer Earth."

Krytus kissed her cheek and smiled devilishly. Vert and his friends were having a chance on eight. It was almost impossible. Those children's fate was in danger. Avalynn snuggled against Krytus as he turned and she opened her eyes. They gasped seeing her red eyes.

* * *

"Who do you think is the person that should give them what they want?" Stanford asked.

"Sage..." Spinner answered.

"No, Krytus and co is not dumb enough. They will try someone else." Vert muttered.

Sage, now fully awake, was in the crew, talking.

"It can be someone no one know."

They sighed. It was a long and hard moment.

* * *

"So who is the person suppose to give us the coordinates?" Taio asked.

He felt different since some weeks. Krytus lied to the prisoners. He already activated the communicator and Taio was having painfull moment when sleeping, eating or even walking. His eyes were burning and he hated the fact that Avalyyn couldn't stop sinking her claws in his back. It hurt until his body was hard enough. He kept bitting his tongue with his fangs and he was more hot-tempered. Avalynn was timid and evil. She could use computers and make plans giant robots. She ran to the cell and opened the door, smiling with little fangs and showing to Sage and Agura her drawings.

"Awings! Obots and Earf" She said. (Drawing! Robots and Earth!)

"Wow. Who is here?"

Avalynn pointed Agura. For Sage, it looked more like plans than simple drawings. If young children could see ghosts, they could also draw or say thing with a meaning. Sage knew it. Krylox entered the cell with an evil grin across the face. He lifted up Avalynn and winked at her. He took the drawings from Agura's hands and walked away.

* * *

"Still?" Kytren asked.

"But she's in our family!" Taio said.

"Still?" Kytren continued asking.

"And she's in a deep relationship with the leader!"

This time, he got attention. Both grinned.

* * *

**Just take in note that those children are brighter than you think... I want to know if you find who is suppose to save Taio and Avalynn's life... IN THE REVIEW!**


End file.
